Daily LIfe with the Confederate States
by The Confederacy
Summary: A series of one shots showing the present day life of the Confederate states. From dinner to days out and even to world meetings. There's never a dull moment for the Confederate states.


Confederacy groaned and rested his head on his fists with his elbows on the table. Already the dining room was almost as loud as a meeting room could be, not that any of them knew that. Confederacy sat at the head of the table with North Carolina to his right and South Carolina to his left. The two sisters were yelling at each other across the table, looking like they were about to jump it and throttle each other. Alabama sat next to South Carolina and Georgia sat next to her. Those two were currently arguing over what sounded like a football game.

Across from those two was Texas and Tennessee with Mississippi between them. They were busy teasing Mississippi on whatever crossed their minds. Florida and Arkansas were next down from Georgia and Arkansas was making dirty jokes about Florida's location on America's and Confederacy's bodies. Virginia was next to Arkansas, trying to make him stop. Louisiana was next to Tennessee waiting patiently for the food that Virginia was busy cooking.

Luckily, just as it seemed like have the states in the room were about to be decked, Virginia entered the room with the food. Louisiana stood up quickly and the two girls began bringing it all in. Louisiana made them all hold hands and say grace, no one wanted to risk her using her voodoo on them, and then they all ate. Confederacy smiled a bit, liking the quiet conversation even if Texas and Tennessee did bug him a bit. It seemed they would make it through dinner just fine. That thought was quickly proved wrong.

"Justin, if you make one more joke, I swear you'll wish you were never born!"Florida yelled, glaring at the boy beside her. "Alright, alright. I just want ta ask one question, though. Is that okay?"Arkansas smiled with mock innocence.

"Fine. What is it?"Florida asked, sighing.

"Have ya gotten ta meet Big Ben yet?"Arkansas asked, smirking

"That's it!"Florida yelled, taking her plate and pushing the rest of the food, mashes potatoes, into his face.

Florida calmly put her plate down, still glaring at Arkansas. Arkansas growled and wiped some off his face, throwing it back at her. To his surprise, Florida ducked and the potatoes hit Georgia instead. Tennessee laughed and Georgia threw her food at him. Confederacy groaned as a food fight quickly begun.

"Alright, that's enough!"Confederacy yelled and stood, just in time for food to hit him in the chest."I swear, ya get through a war just find, but ya can't get through dinner."

"Well, actually, we didn't get through a war 'just fine'."Texas said, watching Confederacy wipe the food off.

"Yeah. In fact, we kinda lost."Tennessee added, still snickering a bit as gravy dripped of Mississippi's hair.

"I think we all know that, idiot."Mississippi said, glaring at him.

"What? Ya wanna go, Logan?"Tennessee asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Arrêter!"Louisiana called them to a halt with French.

"Why don't we hurry and clean up this mess then get out the apple pie fer desert?"Virginia asked, smiling.

The room quickly agreed and Confederacy sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was Mississippi and Tennessee getting in a fight and destroying his dining room. Again. They quickly began picking the room up, Tennessee and Texas making a game out of it, and they were done in just under an hour. Texas and Tennessee high fived each other and Northern and Southern Carolina rolled their eyes.

The table and chairs were righted and they all set down as Alabama walked in with the pies. She carefully set them down and began cutting them with Georgia's help and soon everyone had a piece. Once again the chatter was good natured and Confederacy shook his head fondly. Maybe their family dinners weren't exactly civil, but they were still nice. All the states were just secretly glad that America wasn't there so Confederacy couldn't try and rope him into another civil war.

* * *

First chapter! Yes, Arkansas asking Florida if she'd met Big Ben was secret UsUk. XD I had to put that. Anybody who doesn't put a Florida joke when Florida is in a story is a horrible author. Well, not really, but it is funny. Obviously, this is the first of many chapters. Some will be smaller than others. If any of you have read Confederacy's Storage Room, it's not part of this because that one's mainly about Confederacy. These are going to be Confederacy and the Confederate states and occasionally America. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Bye!


End file.
